Seven Sins
by Shadow Vivian
Summary: Mario and friends must deal with the consquences of committing the seven sins.


**Seven Sins**

Hello, I was inspired by a film (can't remember it's name)and a few other things to create this fic. It is soley about the seven sins - Greed, Vanity, Lust, Gluttony, Sloth, Wrath and Envy - and howeach of the charactersportray them and deal with the consequences.

Chapter 1

Mario's head hurt. His arms and legs ached. He tried to move his arm to feel the bump on his head when he realised he couldn't. He was tied to what seemed to be a wooden chair. The room was dark and Mario had no idea as to where he actually was. Wherever he was it smelt musky and have rotting wood. Trying to stay calm he struggled to remember what happened earlier in the day.

Closing his eye's he pictured himself standing by the window gazing out into the front of the garden. In the distance he could see Parakerry heading towards his home. Jumping around in excitement he knocked over a few vases and plates, but that didn't matter. Today was his birthday and nothing could dampen his spirits. Any moment now and he would get his card from his best friend Peach. She wouldn't forget his birthday.

As Parakerry swooped into his garden, Mario ran out to greet him. Parakerry big Mario happy birthday and then swept off again. Mario looked down at his pile of mail. In all there were three bills and cards off Yoshi, Birdo and Toadette. Mario frowned. It was bad enough that Daisy seemed to have forgotten his birthday but for Luigi to do so was damn right out of order. His brother forgetting his birthday should have been the worst thing but not to Mario. Peach had forgotten his birthday too.

Biting back the urge to cry he walked back inside his house and slammed the door. Mario spent the next half hour pacing backwards and forth cursing his brother and the Princess. When the door went Mario's heart gave a little jump. Here she was now, coming to deliver the card in person. Mario smiled, glanced in the mirror, twisted his moustache and straightened his hat. Upon answering the door he didn't see Peach, instead he saw Toad. Toad was half the size of Mario and yet he could make so much noise.

'Toad! Chill out, what's wrong?' Mario asked.

'It's Peach. She's been kidnapped!' Wailed the little fungus.

'I knew it! Peach would never forget my birthday! I must go rescue her!'

And that final moment was all Mario could remember. Events after that were all blank and Mario was at a loss. He needed to get to Peach. Mario snapped his head round to his left as far as he could. There was a faint shuffling coming from behind me. Then a voice spoke, Mario did not recognise it.

'Welcome Mario' Came the daunting voice. Mario tried to see where the voice was coming from, but failed.

'Perhaps I should tell you that you are not alone?' Mario couldn't tell whether the voice was talking to him or muttering to it's self, but he decided to say something any way.

'I'm not?' Mario said trying to be brave, yet not knowing what to say.

'Let me introduce you...' The voice said.

Mario waited to be introduced to who ever else was in the room with them. The wait seemed to be an eternity.

'...To Vanity' a light flashed on over another person tied to a chair. Mario focused on the other captive and gasped in shock.

'Peach? Wha..' Mario was stunned; he hadn't expected it to be Peach. Peach however could not reply, her mouth had been gagged with some fabric. She looked worn away and frightened. It disturbed Mario to see her like this. Her blue eyes leaked tears as she gazed at Mario in return.

Mario's gaze was taken away from Peach when another light flashed on next to her.

'..Meet Envy.' the Voice hissed as the lights revealed Luigi, who like Peach had been tied up and gagged.

'..Greed..' the next person to be revealed was Waluigi, who seemed to be enjoying the experience. Before Mario could say anything another light flashed on.

'..Gluttony..' Wario was next and was almost choking on what ever it was that was gagging him.

'..Sloth..' The fifth person revealed was Daisy who appeared to be struggling against the rope that bound her.

'When I get my hands on you Bowser!' Shouted Mario angrily. The voice responded and laughed evilly as he watched Mario's face contorted with rage.

'..And finally Mario I would like you to meet Wrath!' The voice said and then howled with laughter again. Mario watched as a sixth light turned on over another person.

'Bowser? I thought, you were supposed to... then who?' Mario was now confused. All along he had assumed it was Bowser up to his tricks but he was wrong and now he was left with the big question as to which the kidnapper was.


End file.
